The present invention relates to a coordinated operation method and to a communication terminal device, and in more detail relates to a coordinated operation method in which a host unit, which performs processing associated with communication with the exterior, and an engine unit, which executes an engine application under the management of the host unit, operate in a coordinated manner in a communication terminal device, and to a communication terminal device which employs this coordinated operation method.